


The Snow Job

by just_chiara



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Het, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Ho Ho Ho Job". Hardison wants to make that Christmas special for Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtic_flicka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=celtic_flicka).



Hardison looked up from his new toy as Parker ran outside to enjoy the snow. He smiled watching her raise her hands to the sky and laugh. It had took him two hours to make sure every channel would display fake weather forecasts of a sunny Christmas day, but it was worth every single second just to see her like that.

He got up and joined her outside. She jumped up and down, still laughing, her face so beautiful in the soft light.

“It’s snowing!” she said. “The forecasts were wrong, they said—” She stopped and looked at him, suddenly realizing he was behind the surprise. “You—you didn’t!”

“Merry Christmas, Parker,” he said with a smile. Before he could understand what was happening, she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
